herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kronika X Cetrion/Romance of the Three Kingdoms characters with similarities to other heroes: Sun Shangxiang
The is Sun Shangxiang, the Princess of Wu and a wife of Liu Bei. And these are the heroes and heroines who are similar to her. Blossom3.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Gwen_original.png|Gwen Tennyson (Ben 10 series) Daisy_Duck_transparent.png|Daisy Duck (Disney Universe) Enchanted_Giselle_1.jpg|Giselle (Enchanted) Abigail_Chase_Natl_Treasure_DK.jpg|Abigail Chase (Disney's National Treasure series) 9FF420DE-C336-407A-9914-C71C720B2845.png|Zowie Polie (Rolie Polie Olie) 200683-2653-clp-950.jpg|Holly Jollimore (Casper's Haunted Christmas) Gig-care-bears-journey-to-joke-a-lot-24.9.jpg|Gig (Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot) Zoe Plummer.jpg|Zoe Plummer (Disney's Pacifier) Lotsa.jpg|Lotsa Heart Elephant (The Care Bears series) Me_Bear.jpg|Me Bear (The Care Bears' Big Wish Movie) Tumblr m9g9z98blk1qa3oco.jpg|Kim (The Care Bears Movie) 14008025-9B6B-4238-91DD-4F2E1E6ABC24.jpeg|Baby Hugs Bear (The Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine) Sophie_in_the_live_action_film.png|Sophie (The BFG) Sara_Tokimura.jpg|Sara Tokimura (Choushinsei Flashman) Wendyae3c712d477f0a3d8b6f-d4wb5t6.png|Wendy Darling (Disney's Peter Pan) Meg_Griffin.png|Meg Griffin (Family Guy) Betty_Lou_Who.jpg|Betty Lou-Who (Dr. Seuss) Sonya_2RENDER.png|Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat series) 2017-01-05_23-04-49.png|Peyton Kelly (Disney's The Game Plan) Casual_Hermione_with_a_scarf_around_her_neck.png|Hermione Granger (Harry Potter series) Barbie in the Nutcracker Clara.png|Clara (Barbie in the Nutcracker) BarbieRapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel (Barbie as Rapunzel) Odette-Official-Still.jpg|Princess Odette (Barbie of Swan Lake) Anneliese.png|Princess Anneliese (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Queen Erika.png|Erika (Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper) Annika.png|Princess Annika (Barbie and the Magic of Pegasus) Genevieve.jpg|Princess Genevieve (Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses) Liana12.png|Princess Liana (Barbie & The Diamond Castle) San-princess-mononoke-17253617-853-480.jpg|San (Princess Mononoke) Imelda_(Coco).jpg|Imelda (Coco) Profile_art_-_Toralei_Stripe.jpg|Toralei Stripe (Monster High) 2746574-catwoman_18.jpg|Catwoman (DC Universe) Cammyclean.png|Cammy White (Street Fighter series) Ducktales_2017_Lena_La_Strange.png|Lena De Spell (Ducktales 2017) Martha-may-whovier-little-shop-of-horrors-costumery-mornington-frankston.jpg|Martha May Whovier (Dr. Seuss) Imagesandy.jpg|Sandy Olsson (Grease) Irma.jpg|Irma Langinstein (TMNT series) Sara.png|Sara Spencer (Dinosaucers) Sakura_Haruno_(Part_II).png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Roxanne_Ritchi.png|Roxanne Ritchi (Megamind) Catwoman.png|Catwoman (DC Superhero Girls) Marge_Simpson.png|Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) PRLG-Maya.jpg|Maya (Power Rangers Lost Galaxy) Megara_Disney.png|Megara (Disney's Hercules) Moana_Waialiki.png|Moana Waialiki (Moana) 150px-Misty_SM.png|Misty (Pokemon) Sora_Takenouchi_(tri.)_t.png|Sora Takenouchi (Digimon Adventure) Cinderella_Transparent.png|Cinderella (Disney's Cinderella) Iroha-neogeohero.jpg|Iroha (Samurai Shodown series) Princess_Merida.jpg|Princess Merida (Brave) Anastasia.jpg|Anastasia Romanov Nala.png|Nala (The Lion King) Snow_white_transparent.png|Snow White (Disney's Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) Belle_transparent.png|Belle (Disney's Beauty and the Beast) Sarah_Williams0.jpg|Sarah Williams (Labyrinth) Queen_Elsa_Pose.png|Queen Elsa (Forzen) Velma_Dinkley.png|Velma Dinkley (Scooby-Doo series) 4696624-batgirl.jpg|Batgirl (DC Universe) Sunset_Shimmer_pony_and_human.png|Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls series) Dorothy_Gale.jpg|Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz) Asuka-tekken7-render-official.png|Asuka Kazama (Tekken series) Yuri-kofxiv.jpg|Yuri Sakazaki (SNK series) Sashi Kobayashi-0.jpg|Sashi Kobayashi (Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero) Shira Ice Age.png|Shira (Ice Age series) Detona-Ralph-31.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) YuffieCG.jpg|Yuffie Kisaragi (Final Fantasy VII) Cha emi img.jpg|Emi (Dance Dance Revolution) Natalie Ape Escape Million Monkeys.png|Natalie (Ape Escape) Ada wong.jpg|Ada Wong (Resident Evil series) Killer Instinct - Kim Wu.png|Kim Wu (Killer Instinct series) 9e5bee80d84a45c29463cbc2dbc070 - tanya helmetless yellow zeo ranger vector by rangerfan151.png|Tanya Sloan (Power Rangers Zeo) Chika Takami Heroes Wiki.jpg|Chika Takami (Love Live! Sunshine!!) Sakura Kasugano.png|Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighter series) Judy Hopps pose render.png|Judy Hopps (Zootopia) Layla2.jpg|Layla Williams (Sky High) Nanami01.gif|Nanami (Suikoden series) Sailor mercury crystal render by martinredfield-d8k9rh8.png|Sailor Mercury (Sailor Moon series) SC6 Xianghua Art.jpg|Chai Xianghua (Soul Calibur series) Nora ProfilePic 4.png|Nora Valkyrie (RWBY) Leixia-artwork.jpg|Leixia (Soul Calibur series) Daria_Morgendorffer.png|Daria Morgendorffer (Beavis & Butt-Head) Yukiden - Tsuruhime.jpg|Tsuruhime (Sengoku BASARA series) 1987 April O'Neil-0.jpg|April O'Neil (TMNT series) AE3803 Red Blood Cell.png|AE3803 (Cells to Works) Anne boonchuy disney amphibia.jpg|Anne Boonchuy (Amphibia) The Owl House - Luz.png|Luz (The Owl House) Rcg misako.png|Misako (Kunio-kin series) ZX Aile.png|Aile (Mega Man ZX series) Ashe (MMZX Advent).jpg|Ashe (Mega Man ZX series) Sam c2.png|Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs series) Honoka (The Third).jpeg|Honoka (The Third) 8aafa9416439c92416b6affabd6ba62d--pastel.jpg|Pastel (TwinBee series) Lisa Loud-0.png|Lisa Loud (The Loud House) Rbshura-elfin.png|Elfin (Rushing Beat trilogy) MaximoZinTink&Crank.png|Tinker (Ghost 'n Goblin series) Xiao Yanzi.jpg|Xiaoyanzi (My Fair Princess series) Ruo Lan.png|Ruo Lan (Zu Warriors from the Magic Mountain) Xue Caiyue 2003.jpg|Xue Caiyue (Flying Daggers 2003) 88731f28baae519937a271ffa63a7f95.jpg|Phoenix (Chinese Odyssey 2002) Princess Shengping.jpg|Princess Shengping (Taming of the Shrew) Lynn Bodies at Rest.png|Lynn (Bodies at Rest) Category:Blog posts